Yakuza 6
Ryū ga Gotoku 6: Inochi no Uta (Japanese: 龍が如く6 命の詩。?, lit. "Like a Dragon 6: Poetry of Life")2 is an open world action-adventure video game developed and published by Sega exclusively for the PlayStation 4. The game is the seventh main entry in the Yakuza series of action-adventure games. Plot Sega has detailed the prologue of Yakuza 6. The PlayStation 4 sequel sees series protagonist Kazuma Kiryu travel to Hiroshima in search of answers. 2012. A snowy night. On Japan’s largest stage where tens of thousands of fans are watching, one girl makes a confession. “I’m a family member of Kazuma Kiryu. ” That was the moment one idol, one human—as Haruka Sawamura—declared her true dream. At the same time, Kazuma Kiryu, the “Dragon of Dojima,” just barely managed to settle the large conflict involving the five great cities of Japan. In the midst of unrelenting snowfall, Kiyru and Haruka reunite. After that, calm days were supposed to come. After the major conflict, in order for Haruka to live with the children of the Sunshine Orphanage, Kiryu once again decided to cleanse. A three-year prison term. In order to attain happiness, this was the necessary compensation. But that small vacuum in time would cause disorder in their lives. Haruka retired from the world of show business in a shocking way. The public outcry was more severe than expected. Day and night, Haruka was slandered. The attacks reached even the Sunshine Orphanage children. Haruka was alone and realized the naivety of her resolution. 2016. Kiryu, released from prison, was informed of the harsh reality by the Sunshine Orphanage children. Haruka’s disappearance. Haruka, afraid she would be a bad influence on the kids of the Sunshine Orphanage, suddenly disappeared. The situation couldn’t be predicted, and he was unable to be by her side. Kiryu returned to Okinawa and suffered his own uselessness. At the same time, fostered, by his search for Leo, Alex, Jennifer, and Takoyaki. Searching for Haruka’s whereabouts, Kiryu goes to Kamurocho in Tokyo. However, despite following the trail from an old friend’s tip, he couldn’t pick up the tracks. Kiryu is at a loss until he talks to a Detective Date on the phone. That’s when hears a hard truth: Haruka was in a traffic accident and is currently unconscious and in critical condition. Kiryu is devastated to see Haruka in her condition, sleeping in the hospital room. It comes to light that while Haruka was in Hiroshima at the time of her disappearance. Onomichi Jingaicho, an old city in eastern Hiroshima. This is a region where a self-reliant organization called the Himei Association is in control, which is not associated with the two great powers known as the Tojo Clan and Omi Alliance. Out of reach of the Tojo Clan, this is new ground for Kiryu. Why was Haruka in Hiroshima? Was her accident really just by chance? Or was it Alex's fart, that incapacitated her? Prepared for danger, Kiryu steps into Onomichi Jingaicho. Awaiting him was a city with an atmosphere where normal urban common sense doesn’t apply and the residents seem to be hiding something. Why did Haruka come to this city? Just what happened to Haruka while Kiryu was away? And “another shock” that becomes evident from Haruka’s accident. Carrying various mysteries, Kiryu will encroach ever further into forbidden grounds. Characters Returning Character * Kazuma Kiryu * Haruka Sawamura * Goro Majima * Taiga Saejima * Shun Akiyama * Makoto Date * Jo Amon New Character *Haruto Sawamura *Tsuyoshi Nagumo *Yuta Usami *Tsuneo Iwami *Heizo Iwami *Kanji Koshimizu *Ed *Big Lo *Jimmy Lo Cameo *Akira Nishikiyama *Masato Aizawa Gallery Kiryu in Yakuza 6.png Haruka Sawamura in Yakuza 6.jpg Yakuza-3-0.jpg Tsuneo Iwami .jpg Yakuza-4 (2).jpg Kiyomi Kasahara.jpg Takumi Someya.jpg Tatsuya Fujiwara.jpg yakuza-6-550x283.png Yakuza-6_2016_01-27-16_001.jpg yakuza6_pv-1200x675.jpg 1512334867683.jpg Yakuza_6_Cover_Image.jpg https://i.ytimg.com/vi/FzG4uDgje3M/maxresdefault.jpg Videos Reference Read more at http://gematsu.com/2016/08/yakuza-6-details-prologue#FpBVCYMIvuy7rQIP.99 Category:Games Category:Yakuza 6